Entangled Fate
by Ellimisst
Summary: James Potter using dark spells, Lilly using dark rituals that even Voldemort fears to use. What is Potter family hidding? Harry has a twin sister. powerful harry, Dumbledore bashing, weasely bashing, harry x N tonks x OC
1. Chapter 1

Halloween night, Godric's Hollow.

The town of Godric, one of the few remaining magical dwelling cloaked in muggle repelling wards and most basic wards was in festive mood or as festive as people can be while living in constant fear of death and betrayal. Fear of death and torture from Lord Voldemort aka the Dark Lord and betrayal from his followers the Death Eaters. It is said that they are as bad as their master they raped, they plundered, they destroyed, they slept in your house at night, they laughed with you on stupid jokes, they remained hidden and then they cursed you when you least expect, they were shadows. Death Eaters the lowly hooded mortal followers of Dark Lord who bled for him and died for him, yes died, they can be killed unlike their lord but still as feared if not more. They were not feared for their wandless skills like Voldemort or their dark magic, they were feared because they were hooded. They were no one and everyone, that cute witch flirting with the barman could be Death Eater or that famous writer Lockhart could be one (I seriously doubt that). Their greatest asset was their anonymity. The new ministry auror learned that hard way when his partner with whom he had risked his life many times turned towards him.

"Avada Kevada"

A green flash and he knew no more.

Yaxely transfigured his partner with a flick and dumped him in thrash and walked off. Thrash which would become dead auror when magic would wear off and become the only evidence of tonight, another open case for aurors like hundreds before it.

Yaxely was nervously waiting for his lord to arrive. Today his cover would be blown in DMLE, probably it would be in prophet tomorrow.

'Senior auror Yaxely wanted for being follower of You-Know-Who '

Yaxely cringed at that thought, eleven months of cover blown in single night. He was not afraid of Hit-Wizards or Aurors coming after him, Ministry was on its last legs with little force and infiltrated departments. If Dark Lord was pleased with him today then Yaxely would be awarded with that Longbottom bitch they captured. Long or not the bitch surely had nice bum. Yaxely giddy with anticipation went to secure the perimeter around the street so Dark Lord would not be disturbed when he arrived. Yaxely was confused why this mission was important or why he was guarding this street when no order or ministry member lived here. But then he shrugged and proceeded to do his job, you never question Dark Lord because there were only two answers you get a Crucio or you don't live to hear the answer. On the plus side if the job was satisfactory Yaxely may have permission to go muggle hunting and find few virgins to please himself, and if it was a good job he can ravish that blood traitor Longbottom. Dark Lord was in good mood nowadays as if assured of his victory, but you don't question a free Hippogriff and a happy Dark Lord meant more rewards.

Dark Lord sat on his highback chair and watched over his kneeling follower, Servus Snape the potion master of his inner circle, he delivered the prophecy and now would see it fulfilled. Just a few months now and magical Britain would fall, it would kneel in front of Lord Voldemort. There was only one candidate for prophecy the Potter brat. Those two damned Potters were one of the biggest thorns in his side after that old fool. Today they will fall and die along with their spawns. He had promised Servus to spare Lilly Potter but accidents could be arranged. It would jeopardize Servus's loyalty if he killed her instantly, but she needed to die even at cost of his potion master she was too big a risk to be left alive. The opening of huge oak door broke him out of his monologue. His other servant and spy in order entered and kneeled in front of him waiting to be acknowledged. 'The Ghost' as other Death Eaters due to the dark cloak and the dark terracotta mask he wore. He was a rumour, a terrifying rumour, no one knew who he was, not even the inner circle, his appearance varied with different variation of the rumours surrounding him. Only his height was known other than his existence, 5.8 a little on short side but no one dared voice it.

"Servus leave us alone" commanded the whispering snakelike voice of dark lord. Snape not showing any outward displeasure for being left out of the loop left the room, his cloak billowing behind him. The dark lord gave an amused chuckle at his follower's dramatic exit.

With a wave of his hand dark lord closed the doors and re-erected the privacy wards. Voldemort's face turned serious and the room's temperature dropped.

"Rise and report" the aura in the room became dark and forbidding.

'Ghost' rose to his feet confidently and replied in calm respectful voice.

"My lord, it's done, the mutt is away and somehow the old fool is not in the country."

"Is that all?" asked Voldemort

"Mater you had a hand in Dumbledore's absence?" it was not an accusation or a question just an observation.

"None of your concern Wormtail" Voldemort waved his hand dismissively; dark lord gazed at Wormtail as if listening to a faraway voice then suddenly his eyes snapped into focus. A cruel glint appeared in his eyes "Wormtail prepare to visit your dear friends, Yaxely would be ready to welcome us in few minutes"

"Yes my lord I will be ready and waiting outside the wards for your arrival" Wormtail bowed and went to prepare for the battle, even alone James and Lilly were deadly. They would not go down without fight. Even Dumbledore feared the deadly duo. It would not be good for him to be ill prepared for inevitable battle.

Now alone Voldemort contemplated the meaning of prophesy, today he would fulfil the prophesy. No one would dare oppose him now, the old fool would be dealt in near future and he would rule magical Britain.

Potter's twins would die today, and soon the Longbottom's missing son would follow even if there was little to no chance of him being the child of prophesy.

He will win where his mentor failed. The world would soon be on its knees just like he promised Gelert on his deathbed.

Death eaters bowed as he exited the manor, he was about to reach apparition point when he was interrupted.

"Master" said the oily voice of Lucius.

"Rise and make it quick Lucius I am busy"

"Master a suitable and umm… malleable candidate is ready to replace the minister" then with a smirk added "Just the current one …should be disposed"

"Ahh another plan to fruition, prepare your candidate Lucius. We shall have a new minister soon" Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh making his followers to shiver in fear.

"You are too kind master" was the only reply Voldemort heard before he walked off.

Voldemort appeared with a pop on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. The wards surrounding the village were feeble if not pathetic, just some muggle repelling wards and a detection perimeter. Ghost waited for him with Yaxely. With a flick of his wand he entered the village and onto Potter's house. Yaxely bowed when he reached Potter's street.

"Master my partner is disposed and auror patrols are diverted"

"Good now go and save your cover, I need you to assassinate minister and keep a close eye on Lucius, and he is more cunning than what is good for him"

"But master i was to accompany you..."

Voldemort stopped him before he could voice his thoughts.

"No time for this Yaxely, now go and save your cover"

Yaxely hurried off to follow his orders; you don't question dark Lord's order. If he said kill you kill, no question asked, and hopefully no curse cast.

Voldemort and ghost moved to Potter's house. It was too easy, fidelious charm prevented any other wards from being erected. With address known he can and will pretty much waltz in and kill Potter's.

There are perks of being a dark lord like knocking doors and other pointless gestures. A curse flew at the main door and the wood was blown to shreds. The unwelcome guests entered through newly enlarged doorway, upon entering the house it was surprisingly decorated in pureblood style with some muggle influence.

James and Lilly quickly had their wands pointed towards the door.

"Sirius if this is one of your pranks i will kill you" shouted the beautiful redhead.

"No my Darling you won't need to kill anyone, we don't play pranks" Voldemort laughed at his own joke.

James mind was in overdrive, he knew they were outmatched. "Welcome to my house you two, it's not every day we play host to the infamous ghost and his master their moldyvort " mocked James buying for time

"You mock me even in face of death, i am impressed." Voldemort was truly impressed, no one not even Dumbledore dared to mock him. Now he saw why even his inner circle feared the Potters.

"So how may we help you?" the question was asked with a calm voice, inwardly James was desperately trying to find his way out of this mess.

If Voldemort was stopping for a chat that only meant he was assured of his victory. It certainly was a bad news for Potters.

"Well i am here to eliminate the biggest threat to my rise"

"So you heard the prophecy" Lilly asked trying desperately to find an escape. Her sweet twins were sleeping soundly in their room, with their small hands wrapped around each other, she needed to find a way to save them even if cost of her life. She was willing to sacrifice whole village to save her sweet babies, she knew it was not possible and they all were going to die, still she clung to hope. She was a Potter now and she would not die without a fight, she only hoped that safety measures they made so Harry and Ivy would survive if something happened to them.

"Lils love, go bring the twins to welcome our guest" James said to Lilly like Ivy's favourite aunt and she had to welcome them with a poem.

A look passed between James and Lilly and they hoped with all their heart that Voldemort would not stop her. Lilly looked in the jet black eyes of her husband, she knew what he was doing, he was sacrificing himself so they could have a slight chance to escape. She conveyed all her love in that single gaze, James stood proud, strangely calm; he merely smiled and winked at her. Lilly smiled at that damned Potter charm even in face of death he had nerve to flirt with her. Sadly she knew it would be last time she looked at her husband even if she survived. Lilly rushed towards twins' room, they made huge racket if she separated them.

Lilly had just slightly above fifteen minutes if all went well. James had home field advantage after all. Lilly entered twins room and saw harry looking at her with wide eyes. As if he knew what was going downstairs. Just when she was about to lift him Ivy woke up and wrapped her tiny arms around harry. They looked cute together, two one year twins with arms wrapped around each other, but their expressions were troubled as if they knew something horrible was going to happen. Lilly started casting wards after wards around the room. Some lethal some just to confuse and distract. It was the final spell that brought tears to Lilly's eyes, tears of joy knowing her babies would survive even if their parents won't.

She had linked their souls together, while being magical twins they already had a soul link to each other she had fortified it. She cried knowing if one of them died other would follow. The spell she cast was one of the most ancient spell found in potter library. World thought Potters were saint and light sided, it was an image generations of Potters had created to hide their questionable familial magic. Potters were more dark then any Black born in generations. They were just more cunning than the rest. What distinguished a potter from the other dark houses was that no potter ever turned out to be evil. Yes they were dark, each and every one of them, but never evil.

Lilly kissed her children and prepared for her fight with Voldemort. With almost all of her magical core drained after casting wards she knew she only had one chance to survive and she would make that count. With renewed determination she waited.

Voldemort was annoyed, that damned potter knew more dark spells than him! What grated on his nerves was the supposed light sided man was more than willing use them. It terrified him to think what would have happened if he had left this unchecked and let the child of prophecy grown up like his father. A chill crept along his spine at the thought. He had almost died today, and doubted his hocruxes would have helped. How James knew of them was a mystery. Only peter revealing him to be ghost allowed him to kill him. Betrayal stunned more than world's most powerful stunner. Voldemort was thankful that he had let the Mudblood go, most powerful dark wizard of century or not he could not fight both of them together if she turned out like her husband. Peter now over enthusiastic, blasted the door off Potter's nursery. Rubble and splintered wood obscured his vision. Voldemort followed Ghost into the room. Four green jets flew at them. No time to transfigure or doge! Voldemort did only thing he could. He summoned. Rubble with peter flew towards him and intercepted the curses. Peter died when first curse hit him in the stomach, but other three still hit him mercilessly. Voldemort sighed at the loss. Followers were expendable but it took time to groom them to his standards. Still it is better to loose follower than life. Voldemort cautiously entered the room, he saw the Mudblood in front of the crib with her arms outstretched like a filthy muggle.

She sent another cure at him. Voldemort conjured his strongest shield, he was not going to take any chances now. He had learned his lesson. Don't mess with a potter.

The reddish black was surprisingly weak. Like a child casting advanced spell with a small magical core. The curse leaving the tip of wand but not doing what it was cast for.

Voldemort laughed his cruel mocking laugh, it seemed luck was on his side. He didn't know how wrong he was going to be. Luck sided only with destiny. And today destiny was strangely interested in green eyed twins.

"Step aside stupid child, I promised you to Servus so don't make me kill you"

Lilly was utterly exhausted. Fortifying twins' link took more out of her than she expected. She was defenceless. She was practically a squib with her drained magical core. An exhausted squib.

"No, please leave my children alone, take me instead"

"Well I tried. Avada Kevada" green jet flew out of Voldemort's wand and impacted Lilly square in chest.

The temperature suddenly dropped in the room. Voldemort's breath came out in fog.

The twins stared at lifeless corpse of their mother. Their tiny brains unable to figure what was going on, while their hearts suddenly felt an overwhelming rage.

Magic swirled around them like mini red and black lightning bolts. Voldemort was truly scared now, visible magic was unheard of at age of one. Let alone this powerful. Voldemort now was confused and dazed, today was getting weird, first a lord of light family uses curses worse than unforgivables and now one year olds were having magical tantrum. Next they will say Dumbledore is gay, ungh bad image.

Voldemort was not going to let toddlers defeat him. He will fulfil the prophecy by killing these two.

He pointed his yew wand at the boy and cast the killing curse.

That is when the unthinkable happened. Something that would mark the fall of dark lord and rise of boy-who-lived.

The curse rebounded; it hit Voldemort and with a huge explosion threw him across the room.

Three bodies fell,

Two toddlers linked with each other fell on their crib, unconscious.

The dark Lord's body fell with a thump on rug covered floor, disintegrating as it fell, and dead, defeated.

AN: I hope liked my fic. This is my first fic so pls guys read and review. This will be harry x harry's sister, harry x tonks fic.

if you get even little offended at incest pls don't read this. harry will not be a sick bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: potter universe belongs to jk and all the real owners. I as expected own nothing.

All potterheads check out for new and exciting info on magical world

And finally another movie would be out soon and it looks pretty awesome. Checkout 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' on YouTube.

And if by chance you have not been introduced to the real cannon harry potter books by jk, I envy you my friend. You have a magical journey ahead.

Read the cannon first before you even think of reading a fanfic.

You may already know this but JK IS AWESOME.

Yes I am rambling but I don't have any one to talk potter stuff with. I am surrounded by muggles and cannot talk with them in fear of breaking statue of secrecy.

Pm me if you are also surrounded by muggles.

(On an off chance it was not clear I do not own harry potter and do not earn from this)

####################################################

Chapter 2

The rescue

Clang!

"You should be kissed!"

"True to your blood in the end"

With a kick and a muttered insult later the two guards walked away. Sirius Black watched them go with hate in his eyes. Two days from now it would be year in this hellhole. Voldemort's demise brought happiness and sunshine to magical Britain. But not for him, it only brought pain and regret. Regret of losing his friend and sister and pain of not being able to protect little Ivy and Harry. It gnawed at his very soul and broke him more than the Dementors ever could. Sirius Black deeply regretted not being the secret keeper of Potter's. They had trusted Dumbles and were stabbed in back!

With another ragged breath Sirius cursed that name. No one knew exactly what happened last Halloween but Sirius suspected that old fool had done something.

That night he had rushed as fast as he could to that damned shack. Why in Merlin's name did James even decide to hide at that pathetic town was a mystery. James and Lilly would have been safe if they decided to stay at Potter or Black properties but no they had to go and stay in that stupid town!

When he had reached at Godric's Hollow it had been too late. James and Lilly were dead. The only good thing was that the twins seemed unharmed. He waddled through the rubble and ordered an elf to take Potters to Potter manor for burial. Both elf and its master had tears running freely. Sirius saw the twins in their crib, even unconscious they were holding hands seeking comfort from each other. Sirius cursed Peter and Voldemort for making them orphans. No! Not orphans, they still had him, and he would protect them with everything he had. They will grow up with all love they need. He lovingly picked them up and exited the house.

"Give them to Rubeus" a wand poked at his back.

"It's me Albus "Sirius replied with tears in his eyes."I arrived as fast as I could but it was too late" Sirius croaked between sobs.

"You? We are late! You traitor! They trusted you and this is how you repay them? Dorea treated you like her own blood and this..."Remus took deep breath trying to control himself.

Realization hit him hard. "We switched secret keeper Moony. Tell him Albus"

"We did no such thing Black!" The venom in the voice stunned Sirius.

"But you were the one to cast Fidel..."

A red bolt left the death stick and Sirius dropped like a sack. Another twirl and twins floated in Hagrid's arms.

"Remus call Aurors and Hagrid take the twins to Hogwarts"

He had been thrown into this cell with no hope and broken will. The man they trusted had betrayed them, and had kidnapped the twins. He had grieved straight for two days. Third day was different, that day the guards and Dementors had not bothered him. Some new prisoners had arrived at the doomed island. It had been both boon and curse when he had heard her screaming.

"STOP GRIEVING YOU MUTT AND GET ME OUT OF HERE ..."She had madly cackled when they dragged her past his cell. The guards were afraid of her; he knew she had taken extreme care to build that image. And first time in three days Sirius Black laughed. It was mad unnerving laugh, the mad cackle of man who had lost everything. That stupid woman was here to save him again. He smiled with realization that Bellatrix Lestrange was here. Not all was lost!

Hope surged through his bones.

"Hang on kids, unca padfoot will find you soon" With that single thought Sirius Black started to plot.

Everyone who knew the man would have been terrified with that glint in the man's eyes.

He only had that glint when he was thinking something exciting.

And when a marauder was excited the only thing you could do was run.

Run as fast and as far away as you can.

Months of being stuck in cell and Sirius Black had a plan. After suffering for two months in Azkaban fate had favoured him. Bellatrix Lestrange had been shifted to cell in front of him. They were on highest level with most number of Dementors guarding them. Highest level only had six cells. The feared Black cousins and Docent Craterson were the only prisoners unfortunate enough to earn the cells here.

Sirius was smart enough to know that the moment he escaped the security around twins would be increased to near infinite levels. Fortunately he was not alone, that damned and stubborn woman was here to help him.

Sirius cackled with excitement, two days from now on Halloween he would escape. The plan was simple enough. Three months before Halloween Bella would escape and it would be all over the news. Andromeda Tonks as soon as she heard the news would contact her and provide safe house to her. The Black sisters would than find the twins and rescue precisely 10 days before Halloween. With the chaos twins-who-lived missing Sirius would escape.

Simple enough plan but it was flawed and not reliable. But if they pulled this off the twins would be safe and grow up with a family. But if not they all would be kissed.

Yet he was willing to lose his soul for them.

The plan had worked flawlessly till now. The guards left the gates open after giving them food, on this level physical means where not required to hold the prisoners. Only a month was enough to break someone as most went catatonic after few weeks. Bella had transformed into her animagus. A huge Newfoundland had pounced on him before transforming back. A searing Good luck kiss later she was on her way.

Eight days ago twins had gone missing along with a muggle family.

Apparently the twins-who-lived were under muggle care and Sirius desperately hoped that it was not Petunia.

"Hey Docent, you need something from States?" Sirius wheezed out, last beating had really taken a toll on him. After Bella's escape security had been upgraded and all the prisoners secured. He had been thrashed for information regarding break. It had taken him considerable acting skills and lying through skin of his teeth to get out of that mess. Patrol schedules and break times were changed and even some of exits were sealed off after the escape. The fortress was even more fortified. But Sirius was more than confident about his plan. He just needed to plant suitable false leads now before he escaped.

Before Docent could even reply another voice answered.

"And why would that concern you Black?" This was not planned! Minister was supposed to come next week for Docent. Poor bastard had found out something about ministry higher ups and was naive enough to threaten them without a solid plan. He had been captured and shipped here to be silenced. "None that may concern you Fudge, was just thinking about taking a vacation from this and tour States , heard they have naked dances around fire on Halloween" Sirius finished with a mad cackle. The Aurors tensed around him but Fudge waved them off.

"I have no time to waste Black" with that said the pompous git strode into Docent's cell. Padfoot rather enjoyed having him visit Docent, he had brief respite from Dementors when minister arrived and the sadist in him liked to scare the green Aurors. He tried to strike up conversation with an Aurors about places to visit, poor auror just stood there with his wand pointed at him with shaking hands. It felt good to be feared.

The Auror had only one thought in head while leaving the island 'Never again come to this godforsaken place'

Halloween (two days later.)

A huge dog came out of a dark cell on uppermost level of Wizarding prison. The dog transformed into a thin and ragged looking man. Sirius walked into Docent's cell. The man looked up with half mad half depressed eyes.

"What do you want Black?" His voice slurring a little as he spoke

"Look pal, you know I am no good man and am a dark wizard. But what you don't know is that I am very kind person. Tell me what Fudge wants from you and I may let you live."

"They will kill you"

"I don't plan to stay here anymore, now tell me what does Fudge want"

"You can't escape! Britain is crawling with Dementors after last escape; you will be kissed" Docent replied with fear creeping in his voice.

"That my friend is the reason I will go to States" Sirius picked a rock and made a shallow cut on the man's arm.

"Start talking or else..." That was all it took.

"The archives... Goldstein before he went missing gave me files... Files about dealings kept by Umbridge for Fudge... It showed dealings between... Between Dumbledore and you-know-who also between ministry and you-know-who... It showed the lives and people exchanged and the slaves supplied to Fudge... Dumbledore, Rufus and others... Showed ministries targets and status of muggle slaves ... Also had papers describing girls and prices with handwritten orders by various members of Wizengamot and Umbridge's notes on kidnapping by Dumbledore... I did not read more please let me live..." Docent was crying hysterically when he reached the end.

Sirius was stunned. This was unexpected.

"Where is the file?" He asked with a growl.

"It is in an old storeroom at the end of corridor on right of the fork of mermaid statue. The statue is after taking right twice and then left from trial room 289 on sixth floor of ministry building. There would be two doors at end of storeroom hidden behind piles of paperwork; file is behind the seventh cabinet below the troll labour documents. Take the door without scratches. I had hidden it there after Goldstein went missing, take that if you want just don't kill me" Docent was rambling at this point. Sirius knew he had hit a goldmine; the sixth floor was a mess of storerooms and unused trial rooms. Only small section was used on that floor that too was mostly to dump the documents. This man was genius to hide files right under the nose of ministry. The file was virtually lost. This chat was turning out to be more than a chance to plant fake trail. Plan change was in order. And the thought of what he was going to do have put a damper on his excitement. Docent was a good man and an innocent one to boot.

But he would gladly watch hundreds of innocents die if it meant that those he cared for lived to see another day. Rather selfish of him but that is how you survive. Loose ends would have to be tied.

Docent was not well versed in Occlumency like him and had suffered at hands of Dementors. Sirius did not even need wand to force his way into his mind, after some digging he had almost every detail Docent had. Sirius squeezed Docent's neck as hard as he could and after few minutes the man stopped struggling. He hoped that the minister at least thought that he went to States. Now time to leave a message. He poked an index finger in eye of the dead body .Bloody finger covered in remains of eye wrote two sentences while dipping finger in eye for more blood. Someone looking at this would have thought he was using an inkpot with all the casualness the man showed. With last goodbye to the dead Sirius transformed and started his walk to freedom. With anniversary of voldie's defeat most of the Aurors were out cerebrating with their loved ones and Dementors still futilely searching for Bella, the castle of Azkaban was easy to escape from.

His black coloured animagus easily blended in shadows and there were plenty of shadows in this stupid castle.

He was standing at the edge of cliff looking at mainland and sea.

Sirius was glad his animagus was a Newfoundland and not an Irish wolfhound. Newfoundlands are good swimmers and swimming miles was his only chance at freedom the boats and aparation points were heavily watched and checked. Miles of swimming was better option than that. With a deep breath and a running start the huge dog jumped into the sea.

Next morning the guards were stunned to see the dead body of Docent and writing above it.

Written neatly, or as neatly writing with blood could be, with an elegant font were two sentences that would give sleepless nights to many in Wizarding world.

'The fire will burn again. All you hold dear would be ashes.

\- LORD BLACK'

Ten days ago.

Privet Drive.

Andy and Bella stood at the end of Private drive waiting for night to fall.

It had taken them almost a month to find the location of Potters. Andy had to call in many favours and issue numerous threats to find them and to keep her inquiries a secret.

Another month had gone to plan the retrieval and then waiting, it was hardest part in their plan to see the twins yet to do nothing. For few days they had tried to catch glimpse of twins but eventually had given up. Even few discreet inquiries in neighbourhood had not been successful; it was as if no one knew they even exist. Number four private drive only had three occupants. The only conformation they it was right house was that they had felt presence of two powerful magicals. They had given up trying to catch glimpse of them after few days in fear of alerting Dumbles. Now today they were going to rescue them. It took both of them nearly seven hours to breach the ward without alerting its owner. It was quite weak ward in their opinion, ingenious but still very weak. They quickly cast disillusion charm on themselves and cast notice me not charms on four Private Drive.

Andy reached the door first and looked into Bella's eyes, this was the moment they were waiting for, and with a deep breath and an alohomora they opened the door.

They entered the house with their wands raised; it was eerily silent. Then the screaming started suddenly.

A year ago

Harry had woke up early like every day with first rays of sun. Unlike Ivy he was an early riser. They both shared the smallest bed room, which also doubled as their prison cell. They remembered their mother being killed and for any two year old watching their mother die was a traumatic experience. They had woken up at a different place with pain in their foreheads. It was not pleasant moving in with Dursleys.

Dursleys hated everything that was not normal and the twins were epitome of abnormal. Harry vividly remembered his first day here. He had woken up with blinding pain in his head. He remembered last night and understood what happened. He and Ivy had always been very mature and intelligent for their age. His father in a pride filled voice always used to say that it really freaked him out to see this level of intelligence from them. With a start he realized Ivy would be sad and he needed to comfort her , it was a strange obsession he always had, in fact his first accidental magic had been when he summoned his father when Ivy fell and was crying. He tried to clear his mind and tried to focus past the pain. After few minutes the pain subsided to a dull ache. He waited for Sirius or Andy to come. After few minutes a woman with horse like face entered.

In a venomous tone she said "We don't like you and against our wishes we have to take care of you till you turn seventeen."

With that said she roughly woke up Ivy and dragged them out of their room and down the stairs into living room. Harry sensed her emotions and took her hand before she cried; luckily she was half asleep and did not register the new surroundings.

Harry put two and two together and quickly figured out what this meant. Not only had he lost his parents but also Sirius, Andy, Bella and Nym. He almost choked on last name but steeled his features. 'Have to be brave for Ivy.' He just hoped his new family was not bad and they did not make Ivy sad. The living room was filled with people. There was a man who looked like a walrus with moustache and no neck sitting beside another guy as ugly and fat guy just without moustache, on second look the guy seemed to be a woman with a dog in her lap. The horse faced woman from earlier went to sit beside the man on the other side carrying a toddler who had a startling resemblance to a pig. The frown on the man's face did not give Harry any hope.

"Look boy! We had to take you in without any choice and we are much respected people and will not allow you to tarnish our reputation with your freakishness" the man said in a clipped voice.

Ivy still half asleep shrank into herself. Her hair colour changing from deep black to purple in her sadness. She had fallen asleep again. Harry sighed at this and knew that while insanely powerful than normal witch, his sister was not as powerful as he was and after yesterday's event she would need few hours more to recover. The man saw her change colour and went pale and then suddenly started bellowing in rage.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE! I WILL STAMP OUT YOUR FREAKISHNESS "Harry wrapped his arms around her soothingly and replied in a small voice "She is tired and scared, please don't hurt her"

The man ignored him and grabbed Ivy who was fully awake now. He tried to slap her but stopped when the fat lady asked him to let her dog teach her some manners.

Harry was desperately trying to reach his magic, what for he didn't know, but he needed it badly. He had always felt his magic in him but today it was odd it was like Ivy's magic belonged to him or some type of bubble around both their cores. He desperately tried to reach his magic but to no avail all while pleading them to stop.

He went ignored and the dog was circling around Ivy with a hungry look in his eyes while the others watched with gleam in their eyes. It was too much for the two year old and Ivy started to cry.

That was when all hell broke loose!

Harry's magic popped the bubble around his magic so violently that the house shook with it. Magic poured out of him and enveloped the whole house. Harry himself was covered in blackish green aura with murderous eyes. Watching a two year old with those eyes and aura was beyond scary. The Dursleys' stood shock still in their fear while the small pig had passed out. "Never harm her" coming from two year old that would have been laughable at best but this was no ordinary two year old. The blackish aura wrapped around Ivy tenderly and pulled her close to Harry. Harry's hand shot out commanding the magic around him. Tendrils of magic raced towards the dog enveloping it. Another tendril did the same to Aunt Marge.

"Let this be a warning to you" harry said in a calmly.

The dog started to whimper then suddenly wailed in pain as if it`s fur was being ripped out.

Vernon looked in fear and deep hatred as a two year old tortured the dog. Something deep inside Vernon urged him to run and never stop but fear kept him rooted where he lay. Green eyes looked at him and he almost passed out from fear, those calm green eyes should not ever belong to a toddler, they were eyes of a predator. A whimper escaped out of Vernon's mouth when he saw thin black lines replacing the green and Harry's calm mask turn into a snarl.

"NEVER EVER HARM HER" there was no calmness in his tone.

His face looked like it belonged to a monster.

Marge started screaming with her dog.

"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED" and the screaming stopped. Two mangled bodies fell to floor with a thump.

After few seconds of staring at the bodies Harry followed suit. Ivy looked at her brother and then at Dursleys, she had felt he rush in her bodies after Harry's magic had exploded. She did not know anything about magic but that definitely was powerful.

10 days before Halloween

Since that day they had been left alone. It had been year or so since they had woken up here. The first few days here had been filled with pain and sadness. Now it was normal. They had adapted to this. Being alone suited them; it allowed tem to use magic and to sneak out in night. They had always been back by morning to pretend waking up. This nightly adventures where the time when twins found out about their strange urge to break rules.

The twins actually thought it as a good thing that Dursleys left them alone.

But today was different somehow. Almost a year with Dursleys had been repetition of same day over and over again. The neighbours, Dursleys, and every single person in private drive seemed to be stuck in a loop. Ironically the person to be breaking the pattern today was the same person who loved it most!

Vernon was fired from work today. Being angry is not mistake, sacrificing logic is. Vernon strode up straight to twins' room and tried to blame them. A fatal mistake Vernon would live to regret. After a year he should have understood by now that the freaks he hated were not defenceless.

Moral of the story: Lashing out on two unstable and powerful magicals does not end well (Especially if you are trying that alone and are unfortunate enough to be a muggle)

Bella rushed towards the screams fearing worst.

"Reducto" even when cast without any conscious effort the curse managed to blast the door to shreds.

What they saw was both unexpected and terrifying.

Harry was sitting on a bed with a one hand pointed towards what appeared to be a woman with a very fat toddler. His bright green eyes were focused on the fat muggle floating four feet above ground.

Ivy stood at the edge of bed face scrunched in concentration staring at the floating muggle, her dark black eyes flashing red briefly when the muggle screamed. In her surprise Bella did not notice Harry's other hand point towards her. Bella was again shocked when she felt a surprisingly strong magic paralysing her.

"Focus ivy! Try harder this time"

Ivy's eyes flashed brighter and Vernon's screams turned louder.

Andy finally caught up and gasped at what she saw.

"Harry, Ivy!"

Everything came to a standstill for a moment and then chaos. Magic seemed to be whirling in the room as the two toddlers ran to the surprised women with happy grins.

"We had been waiting for yo... we ...we thought you were dea." ivy started crying before she could finish.

Ivy was sobbing and mumbling in the crook of Bella's neck when Andy remembered the wards.

"Bella we need to leave, ten minutes more and the wards will be reacted!"

With few flicks the house was stripped of its contents. Every piece of furniture just vanished with very single trace of the living. With some efforts the muggle were transfigured to rings.

"Time to go home kids"

Tonks like most three year olds was playing with her toys. It was all she could do since the twins disappeared. Even the fake wand did not interest her today. Today the twins would be rescued today and they would go home. THE HOME

Even padfoot was going to be there. She just hoped she did not forget to pack twins' favourite toys.

##########################################

AN: after months I am back!

Hope you like it.

Read and review.

I tried to do as little flashbacks as possible to avoid confusion; next chapters would not have any or as many flashbacks.

Next chapter coming right up on 2/4/16

Chapter 3 (The home coming)


End file.
